Cat and Mouse
by Mad Madame Me
Summary: Hours after Bruce's party, the Joker pays a little visit to Harvey's squeeze.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer - I am not Christopher Noland. Clearly. (If I were, we'd have seen _much_ more of the Joker, and no Two-Face.) I do not own the Joker, Batman, Harvey Dent, or Rachel Dawes. I just like to borrow them. Please don't sue.

* * *

**Cat and Mouse**

Rachel winced as the steady jet of water washed over her bruises. Three rounds of body wash, and she _still _felt dirty from _his _leers. Sighing, she moved on to shampoo and moaned at the kneading of fingers against her scalp.

Harvey had protested when she sent him away, but she didn't want to see him like this. Not when the ghosts of _his _knife still caressed her cheek. When _his _laugh echoed in her ears, a taunt consuming her senses. Not when she couldn't shake the eerie sensation of plummeting from an impossibly high window at the mercy of a madman. When her legs couldn't quite steady themselves on solid ground.

Even now, the memory made her shudder.

As she dipped her head back into the water, the calloused sensation of fingers threaded through her hair, stroking soapy trails of shampoo down her spine. Fingers that were not her own.

"Well _hel-_lo beautiful."

Her breath hitched, and--with slow, jerking movements--she turned her head.

One of the hands caught her chin and forced it back. "Ah-ta-ta-ta." The other snaked around her waist, earning a gasp as it pulled her against a solid chest. "Let's not, uh, start things off on the wrong _foot_."

A boot slammed against her heel and she winced.

For a moment, her voice did not work. Rachel heaved, shaking as she did, and forced the tears away. "What are you doing here?"

"Why so serious, beautiful? Aren't you ex-_ci_-ted to see me?"

The hands on face and stomach spun her viciously to face him. She jerked her head away. "Why would I be _excited _to see you? You tried to kill me!"

He flashed a manic grin. "Just a little _joke _for the Bat-man, Miss _Daweess_. Don't take it so _per_-son-al-ly."

Struggling against his hold, Rachel shivered at the sudden touch of fingers working through her hair. "What do you want with me?"

"You, uh, _in_-ter-est me." He leaned forward, a predator, and a flash of pink tongue darted across his lower lip. "I'd like to play a little gaaame."

"And if I say no?"

A blade touched her neck, grazing risen flesh. "I would be, uh, forced to _terminate _our friendship."

She met his gaze, fury rising at his manipulation. "You're insane!"

The knife bit her cheek, earning a hiss of pain. "I'm not. No I'm no-_tuh_."

"Then I don't understand you."

Yellowed teeth gleamed against the parted red of his mouth. "But you'd like to."

Her eyes fluttered shut, as though she were a child again. If she couldn't see him, he couldn't see her. He wasn't right. He couldn't be right! "You're wrong. I don't want to understand you. You disgust me."

"You wanna know why?" He nodded in her place and leaned into her ear, purring the next words. "It's because you see my _poin_-tuh. I make sense. You wouldn't care if I was just a _freak_. But somewhere, deep down-uh, you agree with me. You _see _yourself in me, and that's what sc-_ares _you. I don't disgust you, _beau_-ti-ful, you disgust your_self_."

Trying to pull away, Rachel slipped into his shoulder and snarled as he laughed. "We are nothing alike. You want to see Gotham burn to the ground. It's my home, and it may not be the best home there is, but I love this city. I won't just stand by and watch you tear it apart!

"Wanna help?" The scars twitched in an almost-endearing smirk.

His scarred lips dusted the flesh beneath her ear. Rachel shivered. "What could possibly possess me to help you ruin the lives of good, innocent people!?"

Again, he laughed. "Don't, uh, de-_lude _yourself, Miss _Daweess_. There _are _no good people. Everybody's got something to _hide_."

"That doesn't mean you have the right to judge them."

"And what about you?" The Joker raised an eyebrow, daring her to argue. "Aren't you, uh, _ci_-vi-lized people after _justice?_"

She looked up. "You're not talking about justice. You're talking about revenge. They're not the same. Justice is about harmony. Revenge is about making yourself feel better."

His eyes lit in manic laughter. Smirking, he spun her and--in a grotesque charade of chivalry--massaged conditioner into her scalp. "Do you really be-lieve that?"

"We have an impartial system to deliver justice and keep people like you from making this city worse than it already is." As a flutter of emotion stirred in her chest, Rachel jerked away.

The Joker caught hold, forcing her to face him again. "Your sy-stem is _broken_, beau-ti-ful."

"It's only broken if the good people do nothing, and as long as there are people willing to fight against injustice--yes, people like Batman--the system still works."

A shrill cackle echoed as he threw his head back. "And, uh, where are your _good _people _now_, hmm?_ Hiding _like the co-wards they are?"

Rachel put a hand to her forehead, forcing back the flutter of a frightened heart. "You're nothing but a coward with a knife."

Her back slammed against the shower wall as his blade stung her neck. "See, now _that's _the sort of thing that will up-_set _me."

The force of his stare sent a chill down Rachel's spine. "If you're going to kill me, please do it quickly."

Now he laughed, a cackling that made her freeze. "I don't want to _kill _you! Who would play my _li_-ttle game _without _you?"

"I don't want to play anything with you."

His tongue flicked along the scars again. "Un-_for_-tu-nately, darrrling, I, uh, didn't give you a _choice_."

She turned, setting a furious jaw. "And what do I get out of this arrangement?"

A dark smile parted his lips, as the pink tongue flashed again. "Your puh-recious life, beau-_ti_-ful." The Joker purred into her ear, the swollen tissue of scars caressing her flesh and making her squirm. "And Haaarrvey's."

Rachel spun, sliding into his chest for the second time. "That's blackmail."

"Isn't it _fun-uh?_" At that, she looked away. "Look at me. _Look at me!_"

Each syllable spat into her ear, and she dared a glance.

He stroked her face, slapping each cheek gently. "Much better."

Whether out of fear or pain, a tear trailed a path down her face, mingling with the shower.

"Oh, sh-sh-sh." Again, he slapped her in the softest of manners. "There's nothing to _cry _about-_uh_."

"Why can't you just leave me alone?" Rachel shuddered in exhaustion, and a flood of tears burst from her eyes.

Makeup streaked along the curves of a scarred face made the terrorist more frightening than he usually was. A dark madness flashed in his eye. "You're, uh, starting to _bore _me, Miss _Daweeess_. Don't talk like one of them. You're not. Even if you'd _like _to be."

"How do you know what I'm like?"

He arched a black-stained brow. "You haven't tried to _run _yet."

"Then why don't you just kill me and get it over with?" Anger overrode fear. She snarled, fiercely defying his threats.

Now he cackled. "You never disa-_ppoint_, beautiful."

The Joker crushed her against the wall and ravaged the soft curves of her lips with the tongue that so often touched his scars. Rachel gasped, giving him an entrance deeper into her soul. His hand curled in possession around her neck, forcing her into the kiss. The other cupped her unblemished cheek.

His scars scratched along the softer flesh of her face, more intoxicating than the rough stubble of Harvey in the morning. She moaned, allowing her tongue to dance with his. Against her will, her hands traveled up his chest to twine about his neck and pull him even closer. He grazed her lower lip with the yellow teeth she'd found so repulsive. Now she smiled into it.

Jets of water lapped between them, cooling the electric heat of tooth and tongue.

Something snapped in her mind. Rachel shot back for air and kneed him in the groin.

As before, he laughed. "You've still got a little _fight_. I like that."

"Tell me the rules of your stupid game and get out of here." She jerked to the far end of her shower.

He pulled her back. "It's not, uh, _stu_-pid."

Rachel stared, unable to help herself, at the tongue darting along the curve of his scars. Her own lolled in desire to claim it again. Growling, she shook her head. Concentrate! "What do I have to do?"

"It's sim-ple. When you, uh, admit that I'm _right _about this city, you lose. When you ad-mit that you see my point-uh, I kill you. Until _then_, you're safe, and I try to con-_vince _you."

A shiver ran down her spine. "I'll never see your point."

The thought amused him, and he laughed gleefully. "Then we'll be des-tined to do this _forever_."

"And what about Harvey?"

The scars crinkled with his smile. "Haaarvey doesn't find out about our little game, beau-ti-ful. Because, if he _does_, he dies. I'm a man of my word, Miss _Daweeess_. You don't, uh, tell anyone and _I _don't kill him."

She glanced down, thoughts racing. "He won't find out from me."

Leaning down, the Joker turned off the now-cold shower. "Keep it that way, beautiful. We wouldn't, uh, want to up-set the delicate balance of Gotham's White Knight."

He kissed her roughly and stepped away, giving a comical wave in parting. "I'll, uh, be seeing you, _Raaachel_. Try not to _miss _me." And he left, disappearing as quickly as he'd come.

For a long moment, she did nothing. Clearing her head, Rachel grabbed a towel. Her eye caught sight of a Joker card left on her sink. A thread of unease curled in her stomach, even as thrill spurred her heartbeat.

_Never play cat and mouse if you're the mouse._

* * *

Author's Note - To continue or to not continue? That is the question.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer - I'm not Christopher Noland. I do not own Marvel Comics...I'm the Joker, Ha Ha Ha! (No. I'm not.)

The final decision: to continue.

I am sorry this was so late in coming. (I know how much I hate it when I have to wait for a story I really like.) I moved, had some computer issues, health issues, and then the silly website wouldn't let me upload this. I digress.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

_Day Two…_

"_Look, Rachel, it's obvious you're falling asleep. Go home. Get some rest. And don't come in tomorrow. We'll be fine without you."_

Sleep. The word had never sounded so inviting. Rachel stumbled through her doorway like an extra from a b-rated zombie flick. Her purse fell to the ground as she leaned against the door, closing it with her back. A groan. Could she even make it to the bedroom?

Holding the wall for support, she lurched through the apartment and fell--face first--onto her bed. Rachel moaned, kicked her heels off, and clutched a pillow close.

Much better.

A smile touched weary features as the weight of her eyelids tugged at the still-conscious mind. She relaxed into it.

The tug became real. Rachel stirred at the physical movement of something pulling her across the bed. She rolled over and struggled to open a bleary eye. "Oh. It's you." The statement was slurred. Just how long had she gone without sleep? "I hope you don't snore."

He grinned, which should have unnerved her. "Ready for a game, Miss _Daaawess?_"

"If it's not called sleep, I don't want to hear about it."

This time, he laughed. "That's not, uh, very po-_lite_, now, _is _it?"

She groaned and closed her eyes.

From the hallway, the familiar chime of her cell phone called her away from madman and bed. Rachel tried to ignore it, until the ring tone registered as Harvey's.

"Why now?" She added a whimper and crawled off the bed and through the hallway to retrieve it. The Joker made no move to stop her, content to merely watch. For now.

Flipping open the wretched device, she answered. "What?"

"I wanted to make sure you got home safely." Harvey sounded pleasant, but concern seeped into the voice.

"I'm home. I'm fine. And if I don't get back to bed right now, I will collapse on the floor."

He laughed, but pressed on. "I just want to know you're all right."

"Harvey, I was thrown out a window. I haven't slept in two days. Of course I'm not all right. Give me twelve hours to sleep it off, then ask me again." Rachel fell backwards onto her bed, taking care to land as far from her guest as possible.

A sigh from the other line. "If you need anything, call me."

She whined, longing for the pillow. "What I _need _is sleep. Promise to leave me alone for the next twelve hours and I will be more than happy to talk to you."

"Okay, then. I promise. Good night, Rach."

"'Night." She turned the phone off, then put it on her nightstand. Sinking into the mattress, Rachel turned her gaze to the Joker. "I conned Harvey into giving me twelve hours of uninterrupted sleep and I fully intend to use them. I will do whatever you want--within reason--as soon as I have gotten that sleep. _Goodnight_."

As she closed her eyes, she felt his pull again. "Is that a _pro_-mise?"

Without looking up, she settled against him. "The way I see it, you have three options. Go away and shut up, get up and shut up, or stay where you are and shut up. It's your choice."

"_Really?_"

"You're supposed to be shutting up." This time, she did open her eyes. "Make up your mind and do what you want, as long as you _be quiet_."

His arms pulled her close. "Fiiine, beautiful. But in the _morning_, it's _my _tuuuurrn."

The tone should have warned her, but Rachel really was too tired to care. She huffed once, shut her eyes, and fell promptly fell asleep, missing the curious, almost uncertain, attentions to the dark hair splaying onto his chest.

-

Warmth. Rachel made a noise of contentment and burrowed into it. Someone held her close. She managed a sleepy smile. Harvey. Nice. Comfy…

Harvey hadn't stayed the night.

She furrowed her brow, waking with the drowsy thought. With a whining groan, she forced heavy eyelids open. (Did it even matter? She was still so tired!) Her head, tucked under a strong chin, rested against a bare neck and the open collar of a blue shirt.

The octagon pattern seemed familiar somehow. Rachel shifted, catching a glimpse of violet pants as she did.

Oh. Right.

Sleep pulled at her eyelids. They fluttered as her head fell back to its resting place, jerking when the Joker stirred suddenly. He gave a breathy snore and stilled, relaxed against her. Rachel sighed into passive oblivion.

-

Habit, more than need, forced Rachel to wake a second time. She groaned, rolled over with a long stretch, and found the bed empty.

Rachel sat up.

But…it had been too real to be a dream. Hadn't it?

She stood, catching, as she did, a glimpse of purple jacket and an aroma wafting from her kitchen.

That couldn't be good.

Half-wanting to fall back to sleep, and half-knowing it would only make her even more tired, she forced herself to lock the bedroom door, change--quickly, in case her guest decided to pick the locks--and stumbled into the dining area.

Wearing her ridiculous "Kiss the Cook" apron and wielding the largest of her cutlery, the Joker chopped away at an onion. As she drew closer, he glanced up and waved with the knife.

"_Gooood _mor-ning, beautiful!" He slammed the blade onto the layered vegetable, sending a sting to her eyes with the scent. "How do you, uh, want your omele-tuh?"

For a long moment, she could do nothing but stare. The Joker arched a black-painted brow at the pause. Rachel returned the glance. "You are cooking. In my kitchen."

He flashed a yellow grin. "I thought about _asking_, but you were _so _ad-a-mant about your _puh_-recious sleep that I gave my_self_ per-mission."

Rachel still couldn't quite comprehend what she was seeing. "Why are you cooking?"

Now the Joker raised both eyebrows. "Well, see beautiful, even a guy like _me's _got to _eat_." He poured a mixture of beaten eggs into the pan. "What do you want? Or should I de-cide _for _you?"

"Have at it." She took a seat at the table, a gift from Harvey when the old one had broken. It should have bothered her that she shared it now with a man who'd made no effort to hide attempts to kill him. Still, curiosity--and a promise of cooperation--kept her from complaining.

Some minutes later, he tossed a plate to her. He added a flourish and cut the omelet into pieces with the knife. She might have commented, had he not flashed a warning behind gleeful eyes.

"Eat up, beau-ti-ful. You'll need your _strength _when we play our _gaaame_."

She accepted his offered fork. "And what exactly are we playing today?"

His eyes danced. "Just eat, Miss _Daaawes_."

As the fork touched a bit of omelet, Rachel sent an impatient glare. "Why don't we just get this over with. I'll eat during the game."

The Joker frowned for a moment, annoyed at the protest of his plans. "_Fine_."

"What exactly are we doing?" She hesitated a moment, fork halfway to mouth. He wouldn't have poisoned the omelet, would he? He'd sworn to let her live until she lost. Rachel closed her eyes and ate.

Not bad for a psychotic criminal.

Her guest laughed and leaned forward. "You see, _Ra-_chel, I like to get to _know _a person when I…uh…_play _with them, so _we're _going to have a round of a _li_-ttle game called 'Truth or Dare'."

* * *

Thank you SO much to all of you who reviewed (Vicious Dice, crzyaznsroxursox, Kendra Luehr--who is made of awesome and you should totally check out--redjegger, ToraPrincess, sleeplessly, and my anonymous reviewers). You have no idea how much you brightened my day. Thanks especially to all those at the Blood and Lust community at livejournal, because you guys are incredible. I hope this chapter lives up expectations. A thousand chocolate kisses, my lovelies!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer - Don't own the movie rights. Wish I did, but I don't.

I owe some pretty intense apologies out there to some of you. So...I fail at the updating thing, but I hope this makes up for it. I didn't forget about this story, but I got hit with Writer's Block something fierce. However, I think I've kicked it and am back with a vengeance. And I can promise the next chapter sometime later this week.

* * *

**Chapter Three**

_Day Three…_

Rachel blinked. Blinking required very little effort, and left the greater part of her attention to wonder if she had misheard. "I beg your pardon?"

"Did I, uh, st-_uh_-tter, Miss _Daaawes?_" The Joker smiled through fresh makeup.

Several more seconds of blinking. "'Truth or Dare'? Really? What are we, five?"

He leaned in near her ear. "C-uh-_lose_. But no-tuh _quite_."

"Six?" She took another bite of omelet and arched skeptical brows. "If you're serious, I'm going to need something to drink."

As she stood, the Joker speared a portion of her food and placed the fork between his teeth, watching with the hooded eyes of a skilled predator. "Isn't it, uh, a bit _ear_-ly?"

"I can't play a game like this--with _you_--if I'm sober." Rachel dug a bottle of cheap Champaign she'd been saving for a dinner with Harvey out of the fridge and cast a glance back at her guest. "You want any?"

He'd taken another bite of her omelet. "Why not."

Leaning over the table, Rachel swiped some of his food in mock vengeance. "I will let you invade my home, use my kitchen, and even ransack my bathroom if you want, but you will _not _eat my food."

The Joker threw his head back in a cackle. "I _like _you when you ge-_tuh fiesty_, Miss _Daaaaawes_."

She did not deign to reply, and instead shoved a glass in his face. "What are the rules to this game?" When he started to raise his brows, Rachel held up a hand. "And don't tell me the obvious."

"You're no _fun_-uh." He grinned through yellowed teeth and lifted his glass in toast. "The _rules _are that you, uh, _can't _call off our game or _dare _me to stop-uh what I have in _store _for Gotham."

Rachel gave a curt nod. "And what about me?"

His eyes glittered. "_I_, uh, can't ask you to tell me who the _Bat-_man is."

For a moment, her heart stopped. "W-what makes you think I know who he is?"

"The way he, uh, _threw _himself after you?" The Joker leaned close. "If you _didn't _know, _Raaachel_, you wouldn't be so, uh, _worried_. So re-_lax_, beautiful, I won't make you tell me."

"I thought you wanted to know."

He waved an idle hand. "If you just _tell _me, there's no fun in making him, uh, _take off _his mask. I wan-tuh _him _to do it."

Bruce wouldn't give in. Rachel heaved a sigh of relief. "Okay, then. Who goes first?"

"Truth or _Daaaaare_, beau-_ti_-ful?" The Joker purred over the brim of his glass, never breaking eye contact.

Her stomach churned, the stress of her situation finally catching up with her brain. Closing her eyes and taking a long drink, she wondered what she'd gotten herself into. "Truth."

"Are you a-_fraid _to choose _Dare?_"

"Yes." Rachel met his gaze squarely. "I am a little afraid."

A scoffing smile crossed his face. "_Why?_"

"I'd rather not be dared to help you blow up a building." The remark came out more spitefully than she'd intended, but she held her head high.

And then he laughed. "No, no, no, _no_, I don't want you to help me _now_. That would, uh, _ruin _my _plans _to win our _gaaaame_. _Trust _me, beautiful, you're _safe_-uh, for this _round_."

She took another sip. "I'm sure."

"It's, uh, your _turn_."

"Okay, then, Truth or Dare?" Rachel finished off the omelet and pointed her fork at him.

Taking the utensil from her hand, the Joker beamed. "Hit me. _Dare_."

"Take off your makeup. I want to see your _real _face."

For half an instant, irritation flashed across his face, but he peeled his lips away from his canines and chuckled. "Very _good _choice, _Raaaachel_." Striding lazily to the sink, he gave a final, black-hooded glance. "Now, _Truth _or Dare?"

Rachel refilled her glass and steeled herself for the question.

-

Two hours later, she sat on one end of the couch, legs propped over his lap on the other side. Giggling, she put her glass down. "I have _not _had too much to drink. And I pick Truth."

"I'll get you to, uh, choose Dare _sometime_, beau-ti-ful."

"Only after you pick Truth."

The Joker leaned back, taking a deep breath. Snorting to himself, he opened a clear eye. "What is your, uh, most em-_barr_-a-ssing _mo_-ment?"

"Ooh." Rachel inhaled sharply, thinking. A hazy memory crossed her mind and she laughed. "Okay, my freshman year of college, my roommate made me join this dance class with her and for our final, we had to choreograph dance routines to pop songs."

He arched a dark blonde eyebrow. "What _kind _of dance?"

Now she flushed. "It was…uh…sort of burlesque."

"And what was yours?" It was strange that his face seemed unusually grotesque without the makeup, she noted as his scars stretched with his smile.

Rachel held the couch pillow to her face to cover the blush. "Oh, god, this is embarrassing. I chose _I'm a Slave 4 U_ by Britney Spears." Forcing herself to look up, she asked. "Truth or Dare."

The Joker held her gaze for a long moment before saying the word. "_Truth_."

"What…?" She hadn't expected him to actually choose it. A pause. Out of so many questions, how could she pick just one? "What's your real name?"

Several moments passed and he did not answer. "_Why?_"

Shrugging, Rachel retracted her legs and sat up. "If we're going to be playing this game for awhile, I'd like to have something to call you other than 'Joker'."

His eyes flashed, dark and terrifying, and met hers with an intensity she'd never seen before. "I don't re-_mem_-ber my real name, Miss _Daaaaawes_." Turning away as though he'd forgotten she existed, he pulled a deck of cards from his pocket and shuffled them several times. At last, he pulled a card from the top and flipped it to face her. "Call me Jack."

"It's nice to meet you, Jack." She could accept that, as long as she had _something_.

Voice quiet, and without looking at her, Jack muttered the taunt. "Truth or Dare?"

If he'd taken that chance, shouldn't she honor her promise? Rachel straightened and tossed the pillow at him. "Dare."

Immediately, his light mood returned. The Joker flashed a mischievous grin and pointed to her stereo. "I want to, uh, _see _your dance, _beau_-ti-ful."

Hands clapping to her mouth, she made a noise halfway between a gasp and a whimper. "Oh no, no, no, no."

"You chose _Daaaare_."

Rachel shook her head. "I don't think I even remember it…"

Cackling, Jack leaned closer. "Yes you _doooo_. Now _dance_, beau-ti-ful."

"I _will _get you for this." Pointing a resolute finger, she crossed to the stereo and searched her CD booklets for the old college ones she'd never bothered to discard before. Maybe she should have.

Taking a deep breath, she entered the track number. The few seconds before the first beat allowed her get into position, Rachel sent one last glare over her shoulder.

And then music started.

Rachel swayed in time, trying to remember the old steps. Lip syncing helped, and she gave an uncertain undulation. As the routine came back, she pushed herself farther and flashed a cheeky smirk. Spinning in place and sinking low, she reflected that it was probably a good idea she hadn't chosen the raunchier steps they'd learned.

She let her hand slide down the curve of her silhouette and watched Jack through her eyelashes. Mouthing the words, she danced closer and placed her foot on his propped knee on impulse. The sober part of her brain screamed in protest, but it went forgotten.

Leaning over the couch, Rachel pulled away with a series of pirouettes until she reached the wall. She spun, palms outstretched on either side, and slid down, thankful that the wall against her back gave support.

Reaching down until she seemed to bow before him, she finished with a whispered. "Like that."

When she glanced up, the Joker clapped steadily, eyes glinting. "I'm, uh, im-_pressed_, _Raaachel_."

Panting, she plopped back onto the couch. "I hate you."

"_Touching_."

With a scoff, she rolled her eyes. "Truth or Dare?"

Jack laughed. "_Dare_."

Perfect. Rachel returned the laugh and bit her lower lip to contain a diabolic smile. "It's your turn, Jack. I dare you to dance to _Oops…I Did It Again_. It's common enough. You should know it."

"Touché." He chuckled under his breath and replaced the CD. "And…here we _go_…"

He punctuated the sharp chords with hip thrusts. Rachel covered her mouth, and tried to remember how to breathe, when he started strutting.

Although he didn't know all the words, he mouthed along, keeping his eyes fixed on her in a dance that, if she didn't know was meant to be satire, might have left her questioning his sexuality.

"I'm not, uh, at _all _innocent." He cackled, waving a taunting finger and struck a sudden pose.

Tears peppered her eyes, and Rachel tried to wipe them away without losing sight of Gotham's boogeyman spinning in her living room. She tucked the pillow between her chest and knees, and let herself laugh.

Jack sauntered to the couch and put a flirty arm around her at the interlude. "A _bomb? _For me? Oh, _Raaaachel_, you _shouldn't _have." He swung, suddenly, and straddled her. Flicking open his knife, he pressed it to one side of her cheek and kissed the other.

"_Oops_…" He gently ran the blade along her flesh, taking care never to cut, and danced back to the center of the room, now using the knife as a microphone.

With a stirring finale, he took steps in beat to end in her lap, knife at her heart.

Rachel heaved for breath. "That was the single most amazing thing I've ever seen."

He laughed, retracted the blade, and moved forward. "Truth or Daaaare, _Raaachel?_"

"Truth." She wasn't about to give him the chance to get revenge.

Leaning closer, Jack let his breath caress her ear. "What, uh, is it about you that sc-_ares _you the _most_, beau-ti-_ful?_"

She shivered and remembered, in a flash, the way he'd kissed her in the shower. "I don't understand."

"You aren't af-_raid _of me any-_more_-uh." Ever-so-slowly, he moved his head until their noses touched. "You're, uh, having _fu_-nuh with _meee_. And that sc-_ares _you. _Why?_"

For a moment, she wondered if this was the entire reason he'd wanted to play. She should have chosen Dare. "I…"

If he moved any closer, their lips would touch. "Is it our _gaaaame?_"

Trying to concentrate on the words and not the taste of his breath, she shut her eyes.

"_Look at me_." His words dropped to almost a whisper. Rachel slowly glanced up. "You don't, uh, want to see me as a _friend _because tha-tuh means you're _losing_."

_No_. A lone tear trailed from the corner of her eye. "All my life I've tried to be a good person. If I see you as anything but a monster, what does that make me?"

He gave a soft laugh. "_Bin_-go."

And kissed her. Rachel melted into it, letting him draw her close and ravage her mouth. Bringing shaky hand to his face, she returned it with a ferocity fueled by the terror she hadn't even realized had been building in her gut until he'd asked her about it.

He pressed her deep between the couch and his chest, growling in the back of his throat and biting at her lower lip. His fingernails dug into the back of her neck, making the tiniest of cuts. It stung delightfully and she arched into the pain. Jack scratched harder.

Grazing his teeth along her tongue, he pulled back, breath ragged. "I'll, uh, see you to-_mo_-rrow, _Raaaachel_."

"Wait…" Her eyes flew open with a gasp. Rachel reached out, only to find empty air.

He'd vanished.

* * *

To my lovely, lovely reviewers, I love you all and will send Mister J over to your house to perform _that_ number. (You know you want it.) And a very special shoutout to Kendra Luehr, who drew the most gorgeous gift art for this story. There's a link in my profile, so go see it. Gogogogogogogogo! And if you aren't already reading her stories, you should be because DANG.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer - Don't own, so don't sue.

For the record, I did intend to have this put up yesterday night, but life kind of got in the way.

This is one of those chapters that I didn't necessarily want to write, but needed to. Angst and flashbacks and turmoil, oh my!

* * *

**Chapter Four**

It could have been seconds, or it could have been hours. Rachel stared at the empty living room, frozen in the moment.

_He caught her mouth between the rough frame of scars. A low grunt, and something sparked between her legs. She pushed against him, slowly grasping the collar of his shirt, and curling the other fist along his jaw._

_Long fingernails trailed the curve of her neck, biting into the flesh to leave shallow grazes. Each scratch sent a flame of electricity down her spine. She moaned, instinctively, and leaned against it so the nails cut deeper._

_Something twisted her heart, heightening the sensation of claw and tooth on her skin. She shivered. Shifting, he pushed her deeper into the cushions, relaxing his weight to successfully pin her against him. His teeth toyed with her lips, then made the lightest of touches to her tongue. He smiled at her whimper._

_She heaved, breath mingling with his, and moved closer. The scars parted in a dark smile and he pulled away with a promised whisper…_

"_To-_mo_-rrow, Raaaachel…"_

Rachel shook her head, bringing trembling hands to her face. What the devil was she doing? Lightheaded, she forced herself to breath and think of anything _but _the feel of his lips on hers…

"Jack…" A dreamy smile touched her features. Harvey had never…

Harvey!

With a furious curse, she flung the couch pillow across the room. "What is wrong with me!?"

A dark voice laughed in the corners of her mind, conjuring memories of her squirming beneath the most dangerous criminal in Gotham. She could call him Jack, but that didn't change who he _really _was.

"Damn it!" Hands clutching her temples, she screamed.

A sudden ring made her jump. Rachel rubbed just above her heart as the noise registered as her phone. Taking a deep breath and ordering herself to calm down, she answered.

"Rachel, are you okay?"

Perfect. She steadied herself against the wall. "I'm fine, Harvey."

"You seem stressed out. Are you sure everything's fine?"

…She'd danced against this wall in front of the Joker. Rachel jerked away, grateful that Harvey couldn't see her through the connection. She closed her eyes tightly. "No, I'm fine. Really."

He didn't sound convinced. "You can always talk to me, Rachel. You know that, right?"

"Of course I know that, Harvey. But, really, I'm fine."

Even over the phone, she could almost see his brow furrowed in thought. "Why don't we go to dinner tonight? I'm worried about you."

Sweet, reliable Harvey. "Don't be worried. I'm still here and everything's okay."

"Just let me be selfish and pamper you."

She had to laugh. "That's not being selfish."

"It is if I insist you come to dinner with me." A smile lit his voice.

"Dinner sounds great, Harvey. Thank you." Rachel winced, berating herself for letting a _terrorist _turn her head. How could she have let herself forget that fact?

His voice interrupted the thought. "I'll pick you up around seven, okay? We'll go to that restaurant you love so much."

Even though he hated it. Rachel smiled to herself. "I'll be ready."

"Stay okay for me, Rachel." Harvey said seriously. "I couldn't stand losing you. Not now."

With a promise to take care of herself, she ended the call and stared at the phone for a long moment.

How could she have been so _stupid?_

Slamming the phone back on its hook, Rachel stormed into her bedroom and screamed again.

Asking for his name had been the worst idea she'd ever had. Throwing herself onto the bed, she seethed. The moment she'd stopped thinking of him as _the Joker_, she'd felt friendship and even _comfort _in his presence. Rachel ground her teeth. "He's trying to get to me and it's _working_."

The ghost of his fingers caressed her neck.

"Stop it." Even as the sensation made her shiver.

It had happened so naturally. Almost gradually, Rachel reflected. Was it even possible to poison someone's mind in so little time? "It was two days ago. How do I keep fighting when it's only been two days?!"

If he'd been there, he would have laughed. She could almost hear its chill.

Tears sprang, unbidden, to the corners of her eyes. Rachel shook her head, forcing her thoughts on Harvey. On how she should be getting ready for their dinner…

…On the ringing of her phone.

Slowly, hoping to god it wasn't _him_, Rachel drifted from bedroom to the phone. "Hello?"

"Rachel, are you okay? You haven't been answering your phone."

His concern snapped Rachel into reality. "Bruce?"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm fine."

Bruce scoffed. "Rachel, you're my oldest friend. I can tell when you're lying. Talk to me."

Her oldest friend. Gotham's masked hero. How could she bring herself to talk to him when she'd come so close to losing? "I…"

"You don't want to talk to me." It wasn't a question. "Look, Rachel, whatever it is, you have to tell _someone_."

And she couldn't. Pursing her lips, she prayed he might forgive the lie. "I'm just a little shaken up. I fell out a window. You don't just get over that."

"You were _thrown _out a window."

Rachel had to laugh. "Thank you, by the way, for saving my life. Again."

His voice brushed away her gratitude. "I'll always be there for you, Rachel. I told you, that day when we don't need…"

"Bruce, please, don't. I can't handle this now."

"Okay." If she hadn't known him so well, she would never have caught the hurt. "Just…tell me you're alright."

A soft smile. "I'll be fine. Don't worry about me."

From the other end of the phone, he sighed. "If you change your mind about talking, don't hesitate to call, even if it's midnight."

"You wouldn't be home, Bruce."

"I might." He laughed. "What are you doing tonight?"

She glanced at the clock and winced. 5:50. "I'm…uh…going to dinner with Harvey. And I should be getting ready. Call you tomorrow?"

"I'll hold you to it." Despite the smile in his voice, she sensed disappointment. "Have fun."

"I will." Rachel said pointedly, both for him and herself. "Bye, Bruce."

Making a mad dash to the shower, Rachel forced her thoughts on Harvey. She _would _enjoy dinner tonight, and Bruce could live with the situation.

The water cascaded in a steady jet around her shoulders, warm and soothing. Rachel closed her eyes and sighed. Warm. Safe. She let her thoughts wander, relaxing in the moment. No sense in stressing herself. She still had plenty of time.

Rachel worked shampoo through her hair, smiling. A blissful moment _alone_…

_Long fingers ghosted through her soapy tresses, sending trails of bubbles down her spine. A high voice murmured greeting against the hollow of her ear, breath almost cold compared to the water. The hands moved from hair to face in a slow, deliberate path. Goosebumps followed in their wake…_

"No!" She gasped for breath and fought the urge to strike her forehead against the wall until she lost consciousness. "_Damn it._"

She'd been a fool to think she would find solace _here_, of all places.

The water seemed suddenly threatening. Rachel rushed to finish and, muttering the details to a series of cases she'd been studying, tried to steel the defenses of her mind against any distractions.

Five to seven, she put on a set of pearl earrings Harvey had given her last month and glanced in the mirror. She looked…decent. Harvey wouldn't notice, but Rachel grimaced at the sloppy job. "It'll have to do."

A knock sounded and, forcing a smile, she left to meet her boyfriend.

-

"Rachel, are you sure you're okay?" Harvey held open her door at the end of the night. "I thought you loved that place."

Another forced smile. "It was wonderful, Harvey. I'm just…tired. That's all."

He took her hands in his. "Do you want me to stay?"

Decidedly not. If Jac--_the Joker_--stopped by, it would only make things worse. She shook her head. "I need to sleep tonight. Maybe tomorrow?"

"I'll count on it." Harvey grinned. "I haven't stayed over since last week. You're not hiding someone here, are you?"

Rachel gave him a look, hiding genuine guilt. "Don't be a brat."

Quickly kissing her on the forehead, he tapped her chin. "I'm just kidding. I trust you."

But concern played in his eyes, and it cut at her.

"I'll see you at the office tomorrow." Could she, in good conscience, kiss him goodnight? Rachel did, and her stomach churned in betrayal to no one in particular.

Harvey looked down at her hands, still clasped in his. "Rachel…do you have an answer yet?"

Oh god, not now. She closed her eyes. Wiping a stray tear from her eye, she shook her head. "Please don't ask me that."

"Oh, Rach, don't cry. I didn't mean…I'm sorry." He stumbled over the words, frantically trying to pull her into an embrace.

"You're fine. I just…I have a lot on my mind." Rachel moved away.

He started to reach for her, but thought the better of it. Shoulders slumping, he sighed. "I won't ask you again. When you're ready, we'll talk."

"Thank you." Still, she couldn't look at him. Unconsciously, the tip of her tongue flickered over her lower lip. A strange laughter sounded in her head, making her wish the man would leave so she could go to sleep.

Harvey stared for a moment, as though sensing something amiss. "What was that?"

"What?"

Hesitating, he shook his head. "Nothing. Never mind. Goodnight, Rachel. I'll see you tomorrow."

She let him kiss her and watched as he closed the door behind him. Her tongue darted to the side of her mouth again and gasped when the action registered in her brain.

Damn it. Damn _him_.

Kicking off her shoes furiously, Rachel paused the tantrum when she noticed the blinking light of a message on her phone.

"Rachel, it's me." Bruce's voice crackled sheepishly over static. "Look, I'm calling to apologize. I shouldn't get jealous. I mean, you're dating the guy and I'm just…" the sound of him clearing his throat… "…Anyway, I really do hope you have a good time tonight. I'll call you tomorrow."

Slowly, she leaned back against the wall. Rachel stared blankly, wondering how she was supposed to balance her love for Harvey _and _Bruce when she couldn't force the feel of the Joker's touch from her mind.

And if she couldn't do it, how was she supposed to stay sane?

* * *

I love you all and bequeath unto you cookies shaped like Mister J.

Fanart update: Kendra Luehr colored her absolutely gorgeous picture from Chapter Two. The link is in my profile, so go give her some love!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaiming disclaimer is disclaiming.

Oh, _snap_, guys, another chapter. 'Cause, you know, who needs sleep when inspiration hits, right? Six will be up sometime this week.

* * *

**Chapter Five**

_Day Four…_

"Harvey, where are yesterday's files?" Rachel searched her desk, glancing up at him.

"Hmm?" He turned, all innocence, and straightened his shoulders. "Oh, I was re-reading them."

She raised her eyebrows. "All of them?"

"Yes. It's important for me to know them, Rachel."

Making a face, she shook her head. "There's a reason I came into work today. You don't need to coddle me. I can handle this."

Harvey crossed the room. "I know you can. I just don't want you to stress yourself."

"Where are the briefs?"

He sighed in defeat. "They're on my desk. I'll go get them."

As he left, Rachel rolled her eyes and took a seat at her desk. "_Men_."

"Are you sure you don't just want to let me have them a little longer?" Harvey poked his head into the doorway.

"Just let me see them." She rolled her eyes a second time.

Several minutes later, he handed her a stack of papers. "Don't work too hard."

Rachel swiped them with a scoff. "_Don't, _Harvey."

"Okay." Backing away, he stared out the window.

Rachel leaned back in her chair to study the briefs. Her eyes scanned the pages, focusing on the details she would have missed. A disgruntled part of her wanted to smack Harvey upside the head for treating her like a child. The rest of her felt too tired to start an argument.

A note sounded and the phone chimed.

"Rachel Dawes speaking." She cradled the phone between her ear and her shoulder, trying to speak and read at the same time.

For a moment, there was silence. And then a dark laugh. "_Oops…_I, uh, did it a-_gain_."

Memory made her stifle a laugh. Glancing at Harvey, she forced herself to be calm. "That doesn't surprise me. What can I do for you?"

"Is, uh, _Haaaarvey _there?"

"Yes." One-word answers were good. They didn't draw attention to themselves.

The Joker cackled on the other end. "I think you should, uh, send him ou-_tuh_, _beau_-ti-ful. We don't want him to, uh, o-ver-_hear _us, do we?"

Her voice dropped low. "That won't be possible."

"Oh I think it _is_, _Raaaachel_."

Exhaling, Rachel wondered how she could send Harvey away without raising suspicion. "Just a moment." Covering the mouthpiece with her hand, she glanced at him. "Harvey?"

"Who's that?" He looked over his shoulder.

"A client." She prayed he'd believe it. "Could I get you to go find me a water bottle? I'm really thirsty and I have to take this call."

He smiled. "I'll be right back."

Laughter sounded in her ear. "I knew you wouldn't, uh, dis-a-_ppoint_, beautiful."

"Okay, he's gone. Why are you calling me here?" Setting the briefs down, Rachel raised her eyes to the door, watching for the first sign of Harvey's return.

"I just wanted to _talk_."

Her eyes flashed indignantly. "You wanted to talk? About what!?"

"Did you, uh, _miss _me last nigh-_tuh_, Miss _Daaaawes?_" His smile sounded clear in the light tone.

"Did I…? Listen, I am at _work_. Harvey could come back at any second, and you want to chat about whether or not I _missed _you?" Rachel hissed a curse, never once letting her eyes leave the doorway. "Don't you have more _important _things to be worrying about!?"

Another chuckle. "Uh, _no_."

Footsteps sounded in the hall. She took a deep breath. "I can't do this right now. He's coming back."

"I wouldn't, uh, _hang up _if I were _you_." His voice dropped to a threat.

Harvey handed her the water bottle with a flourish. "Here you go."

She mouthed thanks and, cautiously, turned her attention to the phone. "I'm listening."

"When you, uh, get off work-_uh _tonight, you're _not _going to get into your _car_."

Her gut twisted as a sneaking suspicion rose in her mind. "Okay. What's your proposition, then?"

The Joker laughed for several moments. "You don't sound very con-_vin_-cing."

"Do you have a better plan?" Rachel avoided Harvey's eyes and reached for the briefs as though they might offer alibi.

"You're going to, uh, _meet _me in the alley, _Raaaachel_." He announced in a sing-song voice. "_Af_-ter that-_uh_…you'll have to wait and _see_."

And then he hung up.

"Of course, I'll have the reports by Monday." Rachel told the dial tone, and dropped the phone.

Harvey watched her. "That was a client? Which one?"

"Oh, it was one of the lab workers down at MCU." She kept her eyes on the briefs. "I guess there were complications with evidence at one of the Joker scenes…"

"I could have taken the call for you."

Rachel didn't answer for several moments. "I can handle it, Harvey. You don't need to try and protect me."

Looking away, he sighed. "There's something you're not telling me."

"It's _nothing_."

With a sharp look, Harvey held up a hand. "Rachel, I wish you could talk to me about whatever this is. I don't want there to be any secrets between us."

"Neither do I." The words fell from her lips, barely a whisper. "It's fine. I promise."

"Okay, then." He let the subject drop. "What are your thoughts on the Benicci case?"

-

Rachel packed her briefcase quickly, knowing her "client" would not appreciate tardiness. With a promise to call Harvey later in the evening, she left him to finish his work and headed out.

Pursing her lips in an attempt to appear inconspicuous, she walked slowly from the steps to the general direction of the parking lot. Rachel paused, as though something interesting had caught her eye, and changed course to peer into the shadows of the alley.

A gloved hand covered her mouth. "Well _hel_-lo beautiful."

Letting him pull her back, she moved so he would hear her whisper. "What exactly are we doing here?"

"I'm, uh, taking you _hostage_, Miss _Daaaawes_." He spoke close to her ear, scars grazing her flesh with each breath. She shut her eyes tightly, willing herself not to react to the sensation.

"_Why?_"

The Joker led her deeper down the alley to a parked car. He opened her door, made a gallant--if mocking--gesture for her to enter, and slid into the driver's seat. "Because it's _fun_-uh."

Buckling her seatbelt, Rachel turned to him. "I'm sure. What's the real reason?"

He glanced at her, face alight and dangerous. "I'm, uh, _bored _of your a-part-ment, beau-ti-_ful_. It's time for a _new _playground. Without _Haaaarvey_."

"You act like you're jealous of him." She rolled her eyes.

A knife touched her neck. "I don't, uh, _share _my toys, _Raaaachel_."

Jerking away, she glared. "Contrary to popular belief, I'm not your toy."

"You are. Yes you _are_."

Anger coiled in her chest, like a viper. "Harvey's going to call me sooner or later."

He threw his head back in laughter. "Don't, uh, worry about his _call_, beautiful. He'll _know _where you are."

"What did you do?"

Leaning closer to whisper into her neck, Jack smirked. "I gave him a _new _bu-nny since I, uh, took _his_."

Rachel furrowed her brow, even as he bit at her jawbone and turned back to the road. "What do you mean by that?"

His face cracked in a mad grin. "I left-uh him a _rabbit _to take your _place_."

A sudden image of Harvey coming home to a live rabbit popped into her head, and a giggle caught in her throat. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction. "And how long to you intend to keep me?"

"I, uh, don't _know_, beau-ti-ful." They reached a stoplight and he reached over the seat to take her face in gloved hands. "And we're not going to my _per_-ma-nent residence, so don't, uh, get any _ideas_."

He had a permanent home? Rachel blinked and pondered this as the light turned green.

They made several, sharp turns--she wondered if he'd chosen this route on purpose--before pulling into an abandoned parking lot. Jack parked, turned to her, and held out a hand. "Your, uh, phone, _Raaaachel_."

"Don't get too excited when Harvey calls." She dropped it in his palm.

Making a face, he scrolled through her contacts and beamed when he found Harvey's home number. "Oh _Haaaaaarvey_, your little _bu_-nny hopped away, but don't, uh, _worry_. She'll be safe with _me_." Jack cackled into the receiver, hung up and threw the phone across the parking lot. Turning back to Rachel, he offered his hand. "You, uh, won't be needing _that_-uh anymore."

"…You…that…" She stared, but didn't protest when he grabbed her by the arm. "Why the hell did you break my phone!?"

Jack _tsked_. "I don't, uh, want them _tracking _it, beau-ti-ful." He urged her forward and gestured to a darkened building. "Here it is, _Raaaachel_. Home, sweet-uh, home."

* * *

I hope you are all well and content. And maybe well-fed. It's always good to be well-fed. Cheerio!


End file.
